pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bulbasaur
Bulbasaur es un Pokémon tipo planta/veneno introducido en la primera generación. Es uno de los Pokémon Pokémon iniciales de la región Kanto. Es la preevolución de Ivysaur y la forma básica de Venusaur. Es el primer Pokémon de la Pokédex Nacional. Etimología Su nombre es una combinación de las palabras bulb (bulbo en inglés) y saur, que viene del griego saurus, que quiere decir reptil o lagarto y es una terminación común en los nombres de los dinosaurios. Así Bulbasaur podría traducirse como Bulbosaurio, haciendo referencia al bulbo que tiene en el lomo. Su nombre japonés, Fushigidane, proviene de 不思議種 : semilla extraña. También es un juego de palabras con 不思議だね fushigi da ne, que significa literalmente ¿es extraño, verdad?, en referencia a que es el primer Pokémon de todos en la Pokédex Nacional y uno de los tres primeros que se presenta a los jugadores en el primer videojuego, Pokémon Verde. Su nombre francés, Bulbizarre, viene de las palabras bulb (bulbo) y bizarre (extraño), influenciado por el nombre japonés. Biología Bulbasaur es un pokémon reptiliano que se parece bastante a un sapo o a un dinosaurio joven con manchas azul-verde. Cuenta con tres dedos en cada pie, con uñas blancas. Sus ojos son de color brillante, grandes y de color rojo, pero la característica más notable de este pokemon es su bulbo en la espalda.Es un Pokémon cuadrúpedo de color verde y manchas más ocuras de formas geométricas. Su cabeza representa cerca de un tércio de su cuerpo. En su frente se ubican tres manchas. Tiene orejas pequeñas y puntiagudas. Este Pokémon tiene plantada una semilla/bulbo en la espalda que, como se observa en los cambios que experimenta al evolucionar, crece y se convierte en una flor aromática. Puede ser visto durmiendo bajo la brillante luz del sol. El bulbo de Bulbasaur le ayuda a defenderse de los enemigos y desde él puede disparar ataques tales como rayo solar y otros. Los Bulbasaur son Pokémon que se encuentran a menudo en manadas mixtas con otros Pokémon de tipo planta, generalmente comandados por un Venusaur y varios Ivysaur. Hay un mito que dice que los Bulbasaur se reúnen una vez al año en un lugar secreto dentro del bosque al que ningún humano puede entrar, donde evolucionan a Ivysaur. Se dice que dicha ceremonia puede tener lugar durante el equinoccio de primavera y generalmente dirigida por un Venusaur, como se cuenta en EP051. Cuando nace, se alimenta de unas semillas que tiene en su bulbo. No suele llevarse muy bien con los Heracross puesto que siempre que pueden aprovechan para absorberle la savia del bulbo, lo que puede desencadenar reacciones muy violentas. Cuando está en un combate, este Pokémon puede liberar la energía acumulada en un poderoso ataque llamado rayo solar. Además, puede atacar utilizando semillas que salen de su bulbo que succionan la salud de su oponente (Drenadoras). Bulbasaur puede extender dos lianas desde sí mismo, tanto para atacar como para manipular objetos (Látigo cepa).Fuente: Wikipedia. No es muy raro encontrarlo en jardines y zonas cercanas a fuentes de agua. También suele encontrarse en zonas boscosas profundas. Se los puede atraer con el aroma de las flores. Bulbasaur es omnívoro, aunque si no encuentra comida, su bulbo absorbe la energía del sol para fotosintetizar y le permite pasar días sin comer. Dicen que en las mañanas su bulbo se abre y atrapa al primer Pokémon que caiga por su irresistible olor. Fisiología Cuando este Pokémon nace, tiene una semilla en su lomo. Esta semilla crece y se desarrolla a lo largo del ciclo de vida de Bulbasaur a medida que se producen sus evoluciones. El bulbo absorbe y reserva la energía solar que Bulbasaur necesita para crecer. Por esta razón, este Pokémon disfruta mucho al descansar a plena luz del sol. Por otro lado, gracias a los nutrientes que el mismo bulbo almacena, puede pasar varios días sin comer.Así como se explica en las mismas Pokédex del videojuego. Al evolucionar Ivysaur pierde la habilidad de parace sobre dos patas por el peso de su flor. Comportamiento Son muy cariñosos y responsables. Basándose en su comportamiento se puede decir que se parece a Turtwig, otro Pokémon inicial. La mayoría son domesticados, distribuidos a los entrenadores novatos por el profesor Oak. Por eso, son considerados Pokémon educados y los Pokémon más adecuados para iniciar, no sólo por su buen comportamiento, sino también por tener ventaja en los tres primeros gimnasios de Kanto. Tienen un fuerte sentido de lealtad. Y pueden ser los guardianes de una casa, centro, etc... eso se demuestra cuando Ash Ketchum deja al Bulbasaur a cargo del Profesor Oak, y el Bulbasaur de Ash Ketchum ayuda al profesor a defender y cuidar el laboratorio Pokémon. En el episodio "La amenaza misteriosa" (EP104), un Bulbasaur fue abandonado por su entrenador en las alcantarillas, donde vivió durante muchos años. Cuando finalmente volvió a la superficie, no se sintió mal en absoluto por el abandono por su entrenador. De hecho, estaba alegre de verlo otra vez. Aunque el (Bulbasaur de Ash) al ser extraviado por un accidente, en el episodio (EP17) es el único que creé que Ash los abandonó apropósito. Esto es porque cada Bulbasaur tiene una confianza al entrenador variada aún siendo dócil. Diferencia de género Evolución Bulbasaur evoluciona a Ivysaur en el nivel 16. Ivysaur evoluciona a Venusaur en el nivel 32. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex En el anime Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Bulbasaur puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Bulbasaur puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 1ª generación= |-| 2ª generación= |-| 3ª generación= |-| 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Bulbasaur es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Mediante cría, Bulbasaur puede nacer con los siguientes movimientos huevo: Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Bulbasaur son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Bulbasaur: Otras apariciones En el anime , Ash, Misty y Tracey visitan la ciudad y encuentran a ese Bulbasaur. Finalmente se lo entregan a la enfermera Joy.}} En el manga *Saur en el manga Pokémon Special es uno de los Pokémon de Red, que posteriormente evoluciona a Venusaur. En el TCG Archivo:180px-GuardianBulbasaur.jpg Archivo:180px-Bulbasaur EX FireRed and LeafGreen.jpg Archivo:Bulbasaurtcg.jpg Archivo:Sw 77 bulbasaur.jpg|Bulbasaur Lv 14 Archivo:44-bulbasaur.jpg|Bulbasaur Lv 13 Bulbasaur_TCG_Pt_Supreme_Victors_Single_Common.jpg‎ Bulbasaur_TCG_EX_Aqua_vs_Magma.jpg Bulbasaur_TCG_EX_Crystal_Guardians.jpg‎ Bulbasaur_EX_Fire_Red_&_Leaf_Green.jpg Bulbasaur_Pokemon_Expedition.jpg‎ Bulbasaur_Gym_Challenge.jpg En los videojuegos *''Super Smash Bros. Melee: aparece como un trofeo. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): Bulbasaur is a cute Pokémon born with a large seed firmly affixed to its back; the seed grows in size as the Pokémon does. Along with Squirtle and Charmander, Bulbasaur is one of the three Pokémon available at the beginning of Pokémon Red and Blue. It evolves into Ivysaur. '' Trofeo Bulbasaur SSBM.jpg|Trofeo de Bulbasaur en Melee *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: también aparece como trofeo. Cabe mencionar que en este juego también aparece su evolución Ivysaur, siendo este un personaje seleccionable. **Información del trofeo (inglés): ''A Seed Pokémon. From birth, Bulbasaur carries a large plant seed on its back. It uses the nutrients from the seed to grow bigger and bigger. Extended exposure to the sun will cause its body and seed to grow in size. Some say that once, when the seed was much lighter, Bulbasaur was able to get around on two legs. Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur. Trofeo Bulbasaur SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Bulbasaur en Brawl Curiosidades * Bulbasaur es el único Pokémon inicial que en su primera etapa evolutiva es de dos tipos: planta y veneno. Anotaciones En otros idiomas * Alemán: Bisasam * Francés: Bulbizarre * Coreano: Isanghaessi Véase también ca:Bulbasaur en:Bulbasaur pl:Bulbasaur